Seguir adelante
by Chayley Costa
Summary: Bella creía llevar una vida de ensueño. Pero esta misma le demostró, de la manera mas cruel, que no era así. OS


_Hola. Estoy acá de nuevo. Les cuento que este one-shot lo escribí hace muchísimo tiempo (mucho antes de escrbir **PDD**). Hoy em decidí a subirlo. Lo edite y acá esta para su gusto y deleite. Espero que sea de su agrado, y espero sus comentarios (no sean crueles). Un beso, y las dejo leer tranquilas._

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seguir Adelante<em>**

**Bella POV**

Siempre creí que mi vida era perfecta; una familia con una buena posición social y económica. Un empleo que me apasionaba, un hombre casi perfecto, un matrimonio maravilloso, y lo mejor de todo, un precioso bebé que era, junto con mi esposo, mi razón de ser.

Pero el destino se encargó de demostrarme que no todo era como yo creía. Hoy, hacia exactamente tres meses de la muerta de mi pequeño. Ese fatídico día se repite una y otra vez en mi mente.

_Había tenido una noche bastante larga. Tommy o nos dio tregua. Estuvo todo la noche inquieto y molesto. Afortunadamente contaba con el apoyo de Edward. Con quien nos turnábamos para ir a atender y tratar de calmar a nuestro pequeño hijo, de tan solo cuatro meses._

_Luego de estirarme entre las sabanas, sonreí al ver a mi adonis personal, envuelto en un profundo sueño. Su semblante, como siempre, tranquilo y su alborotado cabello cobrizo. No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé observándolo. Cuando desperté de mi letargo, comprobé que el reloj sobre la mesita de noche marcaban las 12:30 del medio día. Por suerte era sábado y no teníamos que asistir a nuestros trabajos._

_Hacia apenas dos semanas que me había reincorporado a mi trabajo, era editora en un importante periódico local. Al notar el silencio que reinaba en toda la casa, me levanté evitando hacer el menor ruido posible, para no despertar a mi esposo; fui directo a ver como estaba Thomas. Abrí suavemente la puerta que se encontraba entornada y me acerqué a la blanca cuna en la cual descansaba mi retoño. Lucia tan tranquilo e inocente. Pero hubo algo que me alertó, el rosado de sus hoyuelos que contrastaban bellamente con su nívea piel, no estaba._

_Con el miedo que comenzaba a invadirme, lleve una de mis manos a su pecho. Mi desesperación se hizo indomable cuando comprobé que no había movimiento alguno. Así, como me encontraba, comencé a sacudir a mi bebé, buscando que reaccionara y mis gritos suplicantes, no se hicieron esperar._

_Todo pasó muy de prisa o tal vez era yo, que estaba desconectada del mundo, solo sentí la calidez de los brazos de Edward mientras me sostenía y me susurraba al oído que todo estaría bien. Recuerdo las palabras del médico "muerte súbita". Eso era lo que había sucedido con mi pequeño. A un ser indefenso e inocente, como mi angelito._

Desde entonces, vengo cada vez que necesito desahogarme, a su cuarto. Cos sus paredes azules, y muebles de madera blancos. Sostengo su mantita, mientras la huelo, prendiéndome en mis recuerdos mientras derramo mis lágrimas. Ya nada era igual.

Con Edward apenas y hablábamos. Había decidido hace un par de días por recomendación de mi cuñado Jasper, comenzar a tratarme psicológicamente para ayudarme a superar dicha tragedia. Todo era muy reciente, el dolor no aminoraba y me estaba consumiendo.

Edward ya se había acostado, luego de llegar de la oficina y calentar la cena, que recogía de un delivery de camino a casa. Yo no tenía ganas de nada. Cuando creí que estaba lo suficientemente calmada, me fui a mi cama, no si antes lavar mi cara y quitar todo rastro de lágrimas. Por mas de que tratara de ocultárselo a Edward, sabía perfectamente que era lo que hacia cada vez que iba a la habitación de nuestro hijo. No hice ruido alguno, mientras me metía a la cama y esperaba a que Morfeo me cobijara bajo sus brazos.

Desperté a media madrugada, al no sentir a Edward a mi lado. Me incorporé y miré hacia la puerta del baño, pensado que allí podría estar, pero la luz estaba apagada. Una brisa me hizo estremecer de frío. Ahí fue cuando comprobé que la puerta de la terraza estaba abierta. Me levanté y mientras me dirigía hacía allí, escuché un par de sollozos. Me fui acercando lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Asomé mi cabeza por el ventanal y lo vi. Mi ángel sentado en el frío piso con la vista perdida en el cielo y gruesas lagrimas cayendo de sus hermosos orbes verdes.

Susurraba palabras al aire, que no llegaba a comprender. Solo entendí el cuestionamiento que le hacia al aire por la muerte de Thomas.

No lo pude tolerar y mis lágrimas se unieron a las de él. Diariamente me preguntaba si era posible que pudieras sufrir y llorar tanto. Un sollozo me delató, lo que hizo que Edward se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Me acerqué a él antes de que se levantara y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, de las pocas que me quedaban. Él me estrecho del mismo modo en sus brazos y lloramos juntos. Lloramos por la perdida de nuestro bebé, tan pequeño e indefenso. La vida nos lo arrebató como si nada.

Edward en ningún momento se mostró débil delante de mi. Siempre estuvo firme, apoyándome, consolándome, guiándome. Él sabia perfectamente que si el caía, yo me desmoronaba con él. Mi esposo, era mi puerto seguro, sabía que no se había desahogado lo suficiente, por protegerme a mi. Fui una egoísta. Estaba tan sumergida en mi propio dolor, que no me dí cuenta de que él también sufría. También era su hijo. Ese pedacito suyo y mío. Ese regalito que nos hizo tan felices desde el mismísimo instante en que nos enteramos de su existencia, y que ya no estaba.

- Llora mi cielo- le susurraba a Edward al oído mientras acariciaba su cabello- Desahógate mi amor, aquí voy a estar siempre.

Al cabo de un buen rato, el llanto fue disminuyendo y lentamente separó su cuerpo del mío, solo lo suficiente, como para poder vernos a los ojos. Acuné su rostro entre mis manos, sin despegar mi vista de la suya.

- Lo siento Edward. Perdóname, en verdad lo siento mucho- me disculpé.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?- me preguntó sin entender.

- Por haber sido tan egoísta- le contesté- por no haberme dado cuenta antes que tú también sufrías.

- Shhh… amor. No hay nada que tenga que perdonarte. Tú me necesitabas fuerte a tu lado.

- Pero tú también me necesitabas- repliqué.

- Ya esta mi vida. No nos estanquemos más. Hay que seguir adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero no es fácil Edward. No es fácil.

- Lo sé. ¿Pero a donde va a ir a parar todo si no lo intentamos?

Sostuvimos nuestras miradas por un largo tiempo, con nuestras manos acunando el rostro del otro. Necesitaba demostrarle cuando lo amaba, que a pesar de todo, siempre iba a estar con él. Aun que sabía que me iba a costar, y mucho, salir de esta depresión, lo iba a intentar, por él, por mi y por nuestro angelito.

- Edward, bésame- le pedí.

En ese instante nuestros labios s juntaron en una danza perfectamente sincronizada. Fue un beso como hacia tiempo que no nos dábamos, cargado de pasión, deseo, pero sobre todas las cosas, amor. Sentimiento que creo imposible que alguien lo supere. Ese amor que solo Edward y yo nos profesábamos.

El beso comenzó a subir de tono y las caricias por nuestros cuerpos no se hicieron esperar. Nos necesitábamos el uno al otro. Hacía tiempo que no nos demostrábamos nuestro amor de manera física. Nuestra respiración era agitada y nuestros pulmones reclamaban por aire. A regañadientes costamos el beso y con solo ver el deseo latente en sus ojos, hizo que miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieran todo mi cuerpo, sensación que hacia tiempo no sentía. Lo necesitaba bien dentro mío.

- Edward- pude pronunciar luego de encontrar mi voz- Demuéstrame que me sigues amando con la misma intensidad que desde el primer momento.

Sin decir más, Edward me cargó en brazos, estampando mis labios nuevamente en los suyos. En escasos segundos, me recostó suavemente sobre nuestra cama. Se recargó sobre mi, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus brazos. Comenzó dejando húmedos besos en mi cuello. Mis manos, recorrieron su pecho por debajo de su polera. Lentamente, comencé a subirla, mientras él, hacia lo mismos con mi pijama. Continuamos acariciando nuestra anatomía, desvistiéndonos hasta quedar completamente desnudos, en cuerpo y alma.

- Bella ¿en verdad es esto lo que quieres?- preguntó un tanto preocupado.

- Si- mi respiración era agitada- Hazme el amor Edward. Por favor. Necesito sentirte. Saber que aún me amas. Que tengo por quien seguir luchando.

Atacó hambrientamente mi boca, pero sin llegar a ser brusco. En cada uno de sus besos, o caricias, se reflejaba el amor que siempre nos habíamos profesados. Pero que llevábamos meses sin exponerlo a este nivel. No sabíamos como sobre llevar el duelo. Nos limitábamos a hablar lo justo y lo necesario. En los únicos momentos en los que nos permitíamos sentir un poco de calor físico, era cuando me abrazaba por las noches, mientras se suponía que yo dormía. Lo sentía durante horas acariciar mi cabello, hasta que en algún momento de la noche, el cansancio lo vencía y se permitía dormir unas pocas horas.

- Edward...- pedí en medio de un jadeo- Solo… solo usa condón.

Todo era muy reciente. No quería embarazarme nuevamente. Y usarlo para suplantar el gran sentimiento de ausencia que había dejado la perdida de mi pequeño bebé, en mi pecho. Debía superar mi duelo. Una vez, las heridas estuvieran cerradas, aunque creo que nunca lo estarían del todo, intentarlo otra vez.

En sus profundos pozos esmeraldas, pude ver todo el amor, deseo y a la vez, dolor que sentía. Rocé con mis caderas, su zona pélvica incitándolo a que continuase. Fue en busca de un condón, luego de colocárselo, se montó nuevamente sobre mi. Retomamos nuestra faena, devorándonos con nuestros labios. Era un gesto desesperado pero sin opacar el amor y la dulzura.

Edward detuvo sus labios, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, mientras su calidez me invadía completamente. Una vez, me acostumbre a su invasión en mi cuerpo, comenzamos una lenta y apasionada danza. Entregándonos al uno al otro, como tantas otras veces, sin censura alguna. Nos dejamos llevar por la pasión, mientras nos susurrábamos palabras de amor.

Nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección, el placer era indescriptible. En mi bajo vientre, comenzó a sentirse un cosquilleo indomable y mis paredes se ciñeron estrepitosamente en torno a su monumental miembro. Hasta que el deleite, se hizo insoportable, explotando juntos en la gloria del orgasmo. Nos mantuvimos unidos, mientras aminorábamos nuestra danza.

- Te amo- susurró Edward con su respiración agitada.

- Yo también te amo- contesté de igual modo, mientras hundía mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y aspiraba su esencia.

Permanecimos un buen rato en silencio en la misma posición.

- Todo saldrá bien- interrumpió el mutismo- Juntos vamos a superar esto- agregó.

- ¿Lo prometes?- mis palabras fueron apenas audibles.

- Lo prometo- dijo solemnemente.

Con ese juramento, abrazada junto al hombre de mi vida, me permití, por primera vez, luego de meses, dormir tranquilamente. Con la ilusión de que mañana sería otro días, dispuesta a solventar todo el pasado. Ponerme en pie y volver a vivir.

* * *

><p><strong> Muchas gracias por leer.<strong>

**_Chayley_**


End file.
